


Hungry Like the Wolf

by RandomThingsInLife



Series: Song Verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Everyone is a Werewolf, F/M, M/M, Mates, Mating Run, Not Crazy Peter, full shift wolves, mating ceremonies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomThingsInLife/pseuds/RandomThingsInLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is not looking forward to the mating run. He's 16 and most wolves that run at 16 either already know their mate or come out of their first run without one. Derek is frustrated. This is his fourth run and he's only running because his mother has demanded that all of her children do so. Maybe this will be their year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry Like the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted to me by my lovely sister.

The mating ceremonial run was a tradition. Young wolves were allowed to run the year they turned 16. Stiles Stilinski was not looking forward to the ceremony. His father, the Sheriff, was having him run as a show of support to the mating runs since some opposition to the tradition had come up. He sat with his friends at lunch and launched a rambling complaint.  


“But Scott, what if I get chosen? What if I get caught? What if the wolf that catches me isn’t my mate? What if my mate finds me but doesn’t want me?” Stiles said to his best friend.  


“Stiles breathe. If your mate finds you then great, if the wolf that catches you first isn’t your mate then they will leave you alone. Calm down. Your mate might not even be in the run this year.” Scott said gently.  


“Stiles, If you run then you’re one step closer to finding your mate.” Lydia said. She had decided not to run until she graduated from college.  


“You were just complaining about being lonely the other day.” Isaac pointed out.  


“Yeah, but that didn’t mean I wanted to run!” Stiles said. “Are you guys running?” He asked Danny, Isaac, Boyd and Erica.  


“Well Boyd and I already know we’re mates so we’re just doing the run to make it official.” Erica said with a shrug.  


“I figured why not run.” Danny said, “Either I find my mate or I don’t.” He shrugged.  


“I’m not running.” Isaac said with a glance at the floor. He had just moved in with the Stilinskis after the Sheriff had found out about his dad’s abusive tendencies. The Sheriff had decided that Isaac didn’t need to run until he got his feet back under him.  


“Allison and I are running” Scott said dreamily and Allison took his hand with a smile.  


Stiles rolled his eyes, “Yeah I know. We all know. It’s all you have talked about since they announced registration for this year’s run.” He said.  


Scott offered him a sheepish smile and Allison shrugged. “Once you find your mate you just want to be with them.” Allison said.  


“Ugh you guys.” Stiles shook his head.  


“You’ll be fine Stiles.” Lydia said, “Now, that English project.”  


***  


Derek sighed heavily as he and Laura passed the city limit of Beacon Hills. Their mother had demanded that he and Laura return home for this year’s mating run. She had declared that all unmated Hales would be running. Laura was excited, Cora was apathetic and Derek was less than thrilled.  


This wouldn’t be his first run, or even his second. It was his fourth run and he was sick of searching for someone he was sure he would never find. He had refused to run while he was away at school and now he was being forced to do it again.  


This was the first time he had been home to Beacon Hills since he had left for college four years ago. The thing that seemed strange to him was the inexplicable pull towards home he had felt the last few months.  


Laura glanced at him. “At least try and show a little enthusiasm, Der. There is a chance you’ll find your mate this time.” She said.  


“Laur, it’s incredibly unlikely and I’d rather not get my hopes up. Maybe I’m not supposed to have a mate. Maybe I’m one of the ones who randomly meet their mate outside of the runs. Like Uncle Peter or the ones who already know their mate before the runs.” He shrugged.  


“Der! How could you think that! Of course you have a mate. I’m sure you’ll find them soon.” Laura assured him.  


He sighed and turned to look out the window. They passed through the town quickly and he caught a faint scent that drew his attention. He shook it off as they pulled onto the dirt road to their house deep in the preserve. Everyone was waiting outside for them when they rolled to a stop. Peter stood with an arm wrapped around his mate Claire. Talia and Wyatt stood close to the door with Cora off to the side. Everyone grinned. Peter and Claire’s daughter Avery ran towards them as they got out of the car. Laura scooped her up with a laugh.  


“It’s good to see you two.” Talia said with a smile as she and Wyatt pulled Laura and Derek in for hugs. “Tomorrow we are going for lunch.” She said to them.  


“Oh, mom, I can’t. I’m catching up with some old friends.” Laura said sweetly. “But I’m sure Der would love to.”  


Derek rolled his eyes at Laura.  


“Well, alright. I’ll let you two get settled in.” Talia said.  


Derek and Laura dragged their things up to their rooms.  


At dinner that night Laura made it a point to mention Derek’s earlier comments about the run. Derek received a lecture on the ridiculousness of the thought that he didn’t have a mate, all wolves had mates. Talia seemed convinced that this was Derek’s year. Which would have been a comfort to him had she not been equally convinced every year he had run.  


***  


Stiles rushed out of the house calling a quick good bye to his dad. Isaac stood leaned up against the passenger side of Stiles’ Jeep with an amused look on his face.  


“You should start getting up earlier on days we all have plans.” Isaac said with a smirk as he and Stiles climbed into the Jeep.  


“Yeah, Yeah, whatever. Not all of us can get up with the sunrise like you. Rub it in why don’t ya.” Stiles griped as he pulled onto the road.  


By the time they got to the restaurant they were five minutes late.  


Lydia looked up at them when the bell rang as Stiles pulled the door open. “Took you long enough.” She commented dryly.  


“This is not the latest he has ever been.” Danny pointed out.  


“True. There was one time he was a whole day late.” Scott teased.  


“Dude! That was a bad time and you know it. I wasn’t even on my meds yet.” Stiles interjected.  


“Not that this isn’t interesting, but could we order now? I’m starving.” Erica said.  


“Yes.” Lydia said, waving the waiter over.  


Once their food was ordered and delivered they settled into easy conversation. That was until they got back on the topic of the runs and Stiles and Lydia delved into an intense debate on the history of the tradition and its merits. Stiles was in the middle of a rant when Erica suddenly got up from the table with a quick “I’ll be right back.”  


***  


Derek was out to lunch with his mother when he caught the scent that he had caught a whiff of the day before. It was intoxicating. He looked up to try and identify it before sighing in frustration when he tracked it ineffectively back to a group of teenagers. One of them was talking loudly to the rest of them, rambling on about something while the rest looked on fondly. He caught the blonde girl’s eye and she smiled at him and gave a small wave. He was shocked when he realized that it was Erica. She looked so different than how she had when he saw her last. Her parents were friends with his so he had seen her at their yearly pot luck. She stood up from the table and stepped over to where he and his mother sat.  


“Hi, Mrs. Hale.” She said with a grin. “Do you mind if I borrow Derek for a bit? I’d like to introduce him to my friends.”  


“Sure, sweetie.” Talia said with a smile. “Derek, I’ll see you back at the house. Have fun.” She said as she left.  


Erica tugged him up and pulled him over to the table where her friends sat.  


“Who’s your friend, Erica?” A dark haired boy asked from where he was draped across a brunette girl that had to be his mate.  


Before either Erica or Derek could respond another boy spoke up.  


“Dude, that’s Derek Hale.” He said hitting the first guy in the shoulder. Derek froze. The boy was beautiful with dark hair and gorgeous whiskey colored eyes. His pale skin was dotted with moles and freckles that Derek wanted to trace lines between. “Sorry,” The boy said sheepishly, “that was kinda creepy.”  


His friends laughed.  


“No more than usual.” A red headed girl assured him gently.  


“Yeah but he’s probably not used to my usual brand of weird.” The boy said.  


Erica laughed. “So, this is Derek, guys. Derek these are my friends. Boyd here is my mate. The redhead is Lydia. Scott and Allison are the two that are all over each other. You’ve met Isaac and next to him is Danny. And last but certainly not least, the Batman to my Catwoman, Stiles.” Erica said with a smile.  


“That’s right!” Stiles cheered, “I had almost forgotten about that.” He laughed.  


Derek looked between them, confused.  


“Erica and I declared ourselves best friends a few years back. Only Scott was already my best friend. So Erica is my Catwoman and I’m her Batman. Isaac is my brother now. Boyd is the rock of our group. Lydia is a genius. Allison is a fucking Disney Princess, dude. And Danny is… perceptive?” Stiles said.  


“Perceptive is one way of putting it…” Danny said then laughed.  


“Another way is hacker.” Lydia said dismissively. “Sit down Derek.” She said in a tone that broached no argument.  


Derek sat heavily and sighed. This was torture. The boy, Stiles, was absolutely gorgeous and Derek wanted him. But that didn’t mean anything. He wasn’t the boy’s mate so he couldn’t have him.  


“We were discussing the mating run.” Lydia said, dragging him out of his thoughts.  


“And you all think it’s terribly romantic don’t you.” Derek said.  


“Actually, no.” She said. “these four are running because they already have their mate and they want it official,” she gestured to Allison, Scott, Erica and Boyd, “Danny is running because why not, Stiles is running because his dad told him he would be, Isaac isn’t running cause he doesn’t want to and he just got adopted by the Sheriff, and I am not running because I have a plan.” She explained. “Stiles thinks it is ridiculous.”  


“Hey! Stiles never said that. Stiles doesn’t think it’s ridiculous. Stiles thinks that being forced to run for PR reasons is ridiculous. Stiles also thinks that the whole thing is nerve wracking.” Stiles said.  


Derek forced himself not to laugh. God this kid was starting to be everything Derek wanted in a mate.  


Just then the Sheriff walked into the restaurant.  


“Hey kids, what are you up to?” he asked.  


“Nothing much Papa Stilinski.” Lydia said with a smile.  


“Dad, Why are you here? There are perfectly healthy leftovers in the fridge. I know they’re there. I cooked them.” Stiles said.  


“Look kid, I know they’re there, I just don’t want to eat them today. I promise I’ll get to them tomorrow.” He said.  


“You had better. Your health is not something to take lightly, Dad.” Stiles scolded.  


“Understood. You kids have a good lunch. Welcome back, Derek.” The Sheriff said before leaving the group.  


“So, Derek, Why are you back?” Isaac asked and everyone else leaned closer in interest.  


“My mother decided that me and my sisters would be running this year.” Derek said.  


“Oh My GOD! What is it with parents? Do they not get that some people don’t want to run?” Stiles declared.  


“You don’t want to run?” Derek asked.  


“No!”  


“Why not?” Derek was honestly curious.  


Stiles shook his head. Lydia glared at him. Scott poked his side but he still refused to answer.  


“He thinks he won’t find his mate. He’s also worried that someone who isn’t his mate will catch him. I think he’d rather meet his mate at a coffee shop somewhere rather than in the run.” Scott explained.  


“Shut up Scott!” Stiles hissed, rolling his eyes.  


Derek snorted. It made sense really. His friends had met their mates outside of the run. It was far more romantic that way than running through the woods naked in hopes that your mate was also doing the same thing. It made so much sense that this boy wanted that.  


“Oh god,” Danny said suddenly, “He agrees with Stiles.”  


Everyone groaned and turned to look at Derek. Derek held his hands up in surrender.  


“I should be getting home.” He said.  


He stood and waved awkwardly at the group. “Bye everyone, it was nice to meet you.” He said before turning and walking out of the restaurant.  


***  


Stiles watched Derek leave. God he was gorgeous. Dark hair and pale eyes, lightly tanned skin and hard muscles. He was delicious and Stiles wanted to lick him all over. Stiles suppressed a shudder as he thought of what Derek’s stubble would feel like against his skin. He was pulled abruptly back to the present by his dad calling a goodbye to him and his friends as he left the restaurant.  


Stiles was incredibly distracted by Derek. The man was all Stiles could hope for in a mate. Stiles forced himself to forget it. A man like that would never have anything to do with him.  


***  


A week went by and Derek had become progressively more frustrated. He was continuously catching little hints of that amazing and perfect scent but it was being forever covered up by other scents. He had made a point to ask his mom about it. Talia had been ecstatic.  


“It is the scent of your mate that you’re picking up hints of.” She said with a grin.  


Derek had groaned. Now there was no way he would be able to leave Beacon Hills until he had found a mate. Then again, maybe it would be someone like he had imagined. Smart and witty and funny and sarcastic, gorgeous and pale with beautiful brown eyes. He shook himself. This had happened every time he had thought of his future mate since he had met Stiles. In the back of his mind he couldn’t shake the idea that maybe Stiles was his mate.  


Derek had taken to following the traces of that scent around the town. His frustration grew with every trace that resulted in nothing. He just hoped that his mate was running this year or else he might never find them.  


***  


A week had passed and Stiles was growing concerned.  


“Scott, I think someone is following me.” He announced while they were playing video games one day.  


“Why?” Scott asked curiously.  


“Because! Look, I can’t be sure, it just feels like I’m being tracked or something.” Stiles said.  


“Maybe it’s your mate!” Scott enthused.  


“Then why haven’t they introduced themselves?” Stiles questioned.  


“Maybe they haven’t figured out that it’s you yet. Maybe they’re shy. Maybe they’re afraid to. I don’t know.” Scott shrugged.  


“Big help, Buddy.” Stiles said, rolling his eyes.  


Stiles couldn’t help daydreaming about his future mate, who had managed to resemble Derek Hale more and more every time. He was so screwed. He sighed and returned to the game.  


***  


The morning of the run came all too soon. Derek sighed at the dusky pre-dawn light. He wasn’t looking forward to this. It would be yet another day of disappointment, another year where he didn’t catch the scent of his mate, another year that he had to see his mother’s disappointment.  


Cora knocked on his door. “Come on Der. The sooner we go down the sooner the speech will be over. It’s only a few hours till the run. We can make it.” She said.  


Cora was so much like him. He appreciated her attitude towards the run far more than Laura’s overly optimistic view.  


He sighed and followed his little sister down to the breakfast their parents had prepared for them.  


***  


Stiles woke to his father shaking him.  


“Come on kiddo. Today’s the day.” Stilinski said.  


Stiles groaned.  


“I thought I’d take you out for breakfast before the run.” Stilinski continued.  


Stiles was out of bed almost immediately. He threw on some clothes and shoes before grinning lopsidedly at his father.  


“What are we waiting for then, Daddio?” He asked.  


Stilinski chuckled and followed his son out the door.  


***  


Derek sighed heavily as Deaton wound down his speech about the tradition, rules and importance of the run. They had used a specific form of wolfsbane to keep them from being able to catch scents in the room and to keep each wolf’s scent pure. Derek was frustrated with the absence of the sense and the inability to just move. He had already sat through his parents’ speech, his uncle’s crazy advice and speeches by the Sheriff, his mother and the run’s officiator. He was itching to get started.  


Finally they began releasing the participants. They started with the youngest of the wolves running. Derek saw Stiles and his friends leave the room. When it was his turn he practically burst from the room, inhaling a huge gulp of air, nose twitching at the paths of scent that he could smell. There was one that drew him, though. And in that instant he knew, his mate was out here. His body thrummed with excitement as he tore off through the woods towards his mate.  


***  


Stiles sighed heavily as he wandered through the woods. He hadn’t caught his mate’s scent. But it made sense, if it was someone his own age then he probably would have met them before.  


The wind changed direction and he sniffed at it half-heartedly. He froze. There it was, the scent of his mate. His eyes widened as he heard the approaching footfalls. In that instant the only thing he could do was turn and run. Which was stupid, his brain informed him once it caught up with his instinctual flight response. Whoever it was would definitely be faster than he was. He thought through his options. He grinned as he realized what he could do. He shifted midstride and took off faster than before. Behind him his mate noticed the change before shifting as well and giving a short howl.  


Stiles was totally screwed.  


A few minutes later a huge black wolf crashed into him, sending them both tumbling, a ball of black and brown fur. When they stopped they stood and looked at each other. The other wolf was beautiful with gleaming blue-black fur. He was larger than Stiles was and obviously well-muscled. Stiles cautiously approached the other wolf. Now that they stood close together the scent of his mate was almost intoxicating. Stiles wanted to know who it was.  


***  


His mate was a little shit.  


Derek had gotten close enough for his mate to scent him before they turned tail and ran. Derek had been shocked when he noticed his mate had shifted. He was impressed by the clever move. He shifted and ran with all he had.  


When he finally tackled the gorgeous chocolate brown wolf he couldn’t be more pleased with himself. The owner of the scent he had been trying fruitlessly to track down was right here. This was his mate. The other wolf was smaller than he was but well built, all lean lines. His fur was gleaming, darker and lighter in different places. Derek was shaking with his barely contained excitement. He had finally found his mate. So who was he?  


***  


Stiles cocked his head to the side curiously. The other wolf raised an eyebrow questioningly. He huffed then did a little dance thing that he hoped conveyed his desire for them both to shift to human. He probably just looked like an idiot.  


To his surprise the other wolf simply nodded and looked pointedly between the two of them as if to say “at the same time.”  


Stiles nodded. He closed his eyes and counted to three in his head before shifting and opening his eyes. His mouth dropped open in shock. Derek Hale sat naked in front of him.  


***  


“Stiles?” Derek said. He was shocked. There was no way this was real.  


“Uh, yeah. That’s me, Stiles. Sorry to disappoint.” Stiles said.  


Derek growled low. He was going to kill whoever had made Stiles think he would be a disappointment. Stiles jumped.  


“Yeah, sorry, I’ll just… I’m just gonna go.” Stiles said, rising to his feet and turning to walk away.  


“No!” Derek said quickly, jumping to his feet and grabbing Stiles’ wrist. “Wait, I… Look I’m sorry if I wasn’t what you were hoping for…” He began.  


“What!?” Stiles demanded, flailing a little. “Dude, No! I just… like there’s no way someone like you would want someone like me so I’m just gonna let you go and try and find whoever it is you’re supposed to be with. I just wish you hadn’t run into me first. It was hard enough trying to not to think of you as my mate without this. So… hah... the universe is hilarious. Sorry for wasting your time.” He said pulling away.  


“Stiles.” Derek growled. He was definitely going to have a talk with his mate.  


“Yeah okay, I’m going.” Stiles said, flinching.  


“No. Stiles, I was hoping it would be you.” Derek said, hoping a succinct statement would be the most effective. His mate was trying to leave and it was not a pleasant feeling.  


“What?” Stile said, turning wide confused eyes on him. “M-me?” He stammered.  


“Yes. When I saw you the other day in the restaurant with all your friends I couldn’t get over how beautiful you were. Then you started talking and, God Stiles you were everything I had ever wanted in a mate. And I knew that there was no way that someone as amazing as you would be mates with me so I tried to ignore it. Except you’re hard to ignore.” Derek explained.  


“Derek.” Stiles whispered, “Do you mean it?”  


“Yes.” He said before drawing Stiles into a hug.  


***  


Stiles couldn’t believe this was real. When they separated from their hug they stared at each other.  


“So, uh we should probably go do the presenting of ourselves as mates thing.” Stiles said awkwardly.  


“Yeah,” Derek said.  


They walked through the forest silently, sneaking glances at each other. Suddenly Derek froze.  


“Stiles, your father is going to hate me.” He said.  


“Derek, he is not going to hate you. He might be grumpy about the fact that you’re older than me but as long as we follow the rules he gives us it will be fine. He isn’t unreasonable. Besides, think of the power our collective family will have. It’s a good alliance being formed here, Derek. The best lawyer in the state and the sheriff.” Stiles said. “Oh god. Is your mom going to hate me? I’m not exactly the most usual person. And this isn’t the most typical mate situation here.”  


“Stiles, my family is going to love you. More than anything they will be excited that I found my mate. They couldn’t care less who it is as long as they make me happy.” Derek assured him.  


“Okay.” Stiles said.  


***  


By the time they reached the officials most everyone had found their mates or returned without. Derek spotted Laura standing off to one side with Cora and the rest of their family. Laura saw him and her eyes widened. She smacked Cora’s arm and pointed. Derek rolled his eyes. His mother saw them and grinned. He groaned.  


“You okay?” Stiles asked, shifting nervously.  


“Yeah, my family is just ridiculous.” He said with a sigh.  


Stiles looked over to where the Hales stood staring at the two of them. He offered a small wave and a nervous smile. All of them grinned back.  


“That’s not terrifying or anything.” Stiles muttered.  


Derek laughed and Stiles gave him a small smile.  


“Let’s get this over with.” Stiles said, dragging him towards the line in front of the officiators.  


The brief ceremony passed quickly and they were being hustled away so the next mate pair could do their ceremony. The sheriff reached them first.  


“Well, Stiles, still upset about this whole thing?” He asked with a sarcastic grin. Derek totally saw where Stiles got it from.  


“Yes actually, dad.” Stiles grumped. “I would have rather figured this out elsewhere.”  


Stilinski laughed. “At least it worked out for the best right?” he said before turning to Derek. “I trust you will be taking good care of my son, Derek.”  


“Yes sir.” Derek said.  


“God, Dad leave him alone. This just happened okay? We still have to figure literally everything out.” Stiles said.  


Stilinski laughed. “You two should get over to Derek’s family. They look like they’re about to burst.” He shooed them off.  


Talia pulled Derek into a hug immediately. “I’m so happy for you, baby.” She said grinning.  


“You did it for the Hales.” Peter snarked.  


“Oh my God.” Stiles said.  


Peter laughed. Laura shoved him then pulled Derek into a hug.  


“I told you Der! I knew this was your year. You didn’t believe me.” She gloated.  


Derek sighed. “Okay Laur. Guys this is Stiles. Stiles this is my family.” He said.  


Stiles offered that same small wave.  


“It’s lovely to meet you again, Stiles. Welcome to our family.” Talia said with a gentle smile.  


**Epilogue**  


“Our first house, Derek!” Stiles was saying. “Would you have thought we would be here six years ago?”  


“Not in a million years.” Derek joked.  


“Hilarious.” Stiles said, rolling his eyes. “Seriously though, celebration sex and christening the new home. We aren’t leaving the house this week!” He called as he moved boxes further into the house.  


Derek smiled after him. Stiles had just graduated college and they had bought a house together in Beacon Hills. Both had found great jobs there and their lives were coming together nicely.  


Allison and Scott had gotten married a few months ago. Erica and Boyd were on their honeymoon right now. Isaac and Cora had turned out to be mates as had Laura and Lydia. Cora and Isaac had opted to go to the community college and had gotten married right after their high school graduation. Laura and Lydia were on the East Coast while Lydia finished up school. She had a position lined up at a university not far from Beacon Hills, so they would be back soon. Danny had found his mate in college. Derek had just asked Stiles to marry him. The wedding was in six months. Lydia was planning it; She had demanded to be the one to do it.  


Stiles was right, he never would have thought that this would be his life six years ago. But he was definitely glad that it was.


End file.
